Coming Storm
by Noiraang
Summary: Sans and Papyrus have always made it their job to steal from the Myths and feed the Monsters, but when they get caught by a high ranking Myth named Frisk, they spark the beginning of a giant war. AU (Probably ooc because I'm new to all this)(I had a thought bunny and I couldn't resist)
1. Story time

"In the land of The Underground, two races lived peacefully together, Monsters and Myths. These two races were similar, and got along fine. Monsters came in all shapes and sizes, as did the Myths. However, distrust began to sprout as Monsters grew fearful of the Myths' powers. Myths had the unique ability to shapeshift into their 'true' form. This form contained indescribable power, the most powerful Myths could disintegrate whole mountains if fed on enough emotions to fuel their power. This distrust was revealed to be well earned, because after hundreds of years full of suspicion and buried hatred, the Myths were the first to attack. With their leader, a Myth full of hatred named Chara, the monsters were driven out of the thriving land of Ebbott, and into the desolate lands of the Ruins. Ebbott was transformed into the new capital for the Myths, and they have been living there ever since."

Gerson wrapped up his story with a hearty laugh, gazing at the group of youngsters in front of him. He grinned as one of the young monsters raised their hand. "Yes?" He prompted, watching as the young skeleton fidgeted, likely thinking about his question.

"Mr. Turtle, even though the Myths are mean, they can still be my friends right?" The young skeleton cringed as he was then bombarded with shocked gasps and disbelieving stares from the others in the group. Many almost offended answers were thrown at the cowering skeleton, who now hid behind his brother.

"No you can't! The Myths were the meanies who made us live here in the first place!"

"Yeah! Mommy says Myths are evil."

"I'd never let them be my friend!"

Gerson silenced them all with a disapproving look. "Now now children, you must understand that not all Myths are evil. They may have driven us away, but you cannot blame the entire race for the actions of their leader." He turned to the tiny skeleton in front of him, and the relaxed brother standing over him, glaring at the others for yelling at his sibling. "Papyrus, It's wonderful that you want to be friends with them, but just remember to be careful who you place your trust in. I'm sure Sans won't let anything happen to you either way, right Sans?" He smiled encouragingly at the skeleton brothers.

Sans offered an easy grin, picking up his short brother and placing him in the warmth of Sans' jacket. Papyrus giggled,"My brother's the best, Mr. Turtle!"

Gerson laughed and spread his arms out, embracing the children before they could leave to their parents. "Remember to visit this old turtle when you can young ones!" He really did enjoy the excitement that came when being around kids.

He watched as the two skeleton brothers walked home, hand and hand. Gerson smiled softly, those two would be the ones who would start the great change in their world.

After all, his prophecies were never wrong.


	2. Skeleton bros

Sans crept behind a pile of crates. While he was looting everything he could from those crates, he made sure to keep a close eye on Papyrus. Seeing that his brother was safely behind cover, stuffing potatoes into a large sack, reassured Sans.

The skeleton brothers had a very dangerous job. Looting from the Myths could possibly get them publicly executed if caught. Monsters were not allowed anywhere inside the capital, and since Sans and Papyrus came to the capital every month to steal some food and medical supplies, there was quite a lot of security. Luckily, the head of the Myths didn't know that Sans and Papyrus were Monsters. Just thinking of what Chara would do to the innocent Monster cities in the Ruins made Sans shiver.

It was a high risk with no pay, but the skeleton brothers could perform this job better than anyone else due to Sans' ability to teleport. Not to say that he didn't like the job. Sans actually quite enjoyed the chaos that he caused when the myths find out that they'd been robbed again.

Papyrus was a little less convinced with the method they used. Stealing seemed like an underhanded trick to him, but seeing the happy faces of the monsters when they got back seemed to keep him on the job.

Sans double checked back. He had enough bandages and medicinal herbs to last Snowdin another month or two, but Papyrus wasn't done taking food items that wouldn't rot on them. This food would have to last for at least a month, or else the monsters would starve. Sans made sure to steal a couple useless items as well, just to make sure that there would be no suspicion aimed toward the monsters, who only needed necessities

Papyrus signaled that he needed at least three more minutes to take the last remaining onions from the boxes. Sans glanced around anxiously. He had a bad feeling in his gut, and missing a few onions would be better than getting discovered, which could mean death and starvation.

"Hey! Whatcha got there mister?"

Sans jumped, eye flaring with magic as he turned to face the myth who had discovered him.

The myth looked around five years old physically, but Sans wasn't fooled. Myths' standard form only represented the age they felt most comfortable in. This myth could be thousands of years old and still look like a harmless child. The myth was wearing casual clothes, striped sweater and shorts, but what caught Sans' attention was the jewelry the kid was wearing. Ornate gold bracelets and headband only belonged to a small number of myths. Sans paled in fear. Of all myths to catch him, it had to be one of the Legendary myths. This group of myths were members of Chara's armies, more specifically, the leaders of Chara's armies. And from the rubies that the gold held, this child was the second in command of the Legendaries as well. Sans became more and more frightened by the second.

"Hey mister, you don't look so good, you sure you should be stealing illegally in that state?" The myth gave him a bone-chilling stare.

Sans was frozen in place, staring at the child in horror. This was it. They were gunna die. He couldn't space hop without at least a minute or two of channeling his power and he doubted the kid would let him. He tried to sneak a look at brother to make sure they hadn't been noticed yet.

"Ah ah mister skeleton, sorry but neither of you are getting out of this. You know, Chara is awfully tired of you two and I can't just fail my mission." Even before Sans could blink, the tiny myth shot across the alley and towards Papyrus. Sans rushed after them, trying desperately to slow down the myth with his blue magic.

"Papyrus! Run!"

Papyrus looked up, still holding an onion as he was pushed to the ground by the pint sized terror. Sans doubled his efforts to slow down the myths' soul, but could not target the soul without knowing where the soul was located. He could only do that if the myth decided to show their true form, which he prayed didn't happen. They wouldn't stand a chance. Sans might be able to land a hit or two with his huge power reserve, but he definitely wouldn't be able to outlast this particular myth.

"Oh wowie! Look Sans! A myth!" Papyrus seemed a little too excited by being knocked over by a terrifyingly powerful child. Of course, that may have been because he didn't know the meaning of the jewelry like Sans.

The myth standing over Papyrus seemed equally confused by his actions, tilting their head to look down at the skeleton questioningly. Sans took the opportunity to grasp onto the myth, pulling them down to the floor.

"Sans, who's this? Did you make a new friend?" Sans groaned, at least if they died they would die together right? He watched as Papyrus got up and offered a hand to the fallen myth, who seemed to be amused by the antics of the skeletons.

"My name is Papyrus! What's your name?" The myth easily pushed Sans off of them and turned to Papyrus, accepting his hand though they were already standing, leaving Sans behind.

"I'm Frisk! Nice to meet you Mr. Skeleton." They glanced around a bit. "Sorry for the trouble, but you see, I gotta take you to Chara now because they're really angry about you stealing." The myth didn't look too upset about having to arrest them, but that was just to Sans.

Papyrus frowned, and Sans hurriedly got up to put himself between Frisk and his brother. Papyrus looked down at him, confused for a moment, but quickly turned to the myth again. "Why are they mad? Sans told me that stealing was a good thing, it makes the others really happy."

Frisk seemed to frown. "Happy? But you're breaking the law. Monsters aren't allowed in the Capital." Sans looked on anxiously as Papyrus had a very unsteady conversation with the myth.

"Oh! Oh I'm very sorry then for breaking that law. It's alright though! Sans and I were just about to leave anyway. Then we won't be breaking that law anymore!" Papyrus beamed with pride at solving the problem.

Sans began to hope as Frisks resolve seemed to waver. His brother had a knack for making other feel guilty for doing any harm against him. Frisk sighed, dragging a hand over their face as they looked at Papyrus' smiling skull. Then they sat abruptly.

Sans was shocked. Just like that? They were going to live? He gaped openly at the myth, who made a quick shooing motion.

"You're lucky you have such a nice brother mister skeleton. I know that you only do this because you have to. Just try not to get caught alright? Ooh!" Frisk's face lit up for a moment. "And come visit me okay!" Sans still stared at the myth suspiciously as he went over to pick up his bag of medical supplies. The complete one eighty in personality almost gave him whiplash.

The brothers hurriedly gathered their loot, trying to get away before the myth might change their mind. Sans always kept one eye socket on the child, suspicious of a trap. Even as they were teleported away. The child simply sat and called out one last reminder.

"Make sure you stop by here again next month!"


	3. Agreement

"But we have to go again! The myth asked us to!"

Papyrus crossed his arms as he stared down at his brother. In Papyrus' mind, Sans was being to cautious. Papyrus really wanted to see the nice myth again, but Sans was stopping him, though Papyrus didn't quite understand why.

"Come on Papyrus, did you actually believe them? It's obviously a trap. We don't even need the supplies right now!" Sans argued back. Technically, it was only partly true. The monsters hadn't run out of food or medical supplies yet, but they were getting dangerously close to using up all the resources that Sans and Papyrus had brought.

"Sans! It's fine, the myth was really nice! Besides, they will be sad if we do not go and the Great Papyrus cannot allow that!" Papyrus really had his heart set on going, no matter what Sans said about it. It didn't really occur to him that he would need Sans in order to teleport there anyway.

Sans sighed. He really didn't like this. The brothers were lucky enough to have made it back with all their bones still attached to them, lucky to be alive even. To go back was ridiculous. What if the myth had called in more soldiers to wait in that spot for their return? Sans couldn't put Papyrus at risk like that. An idea popped into his head, but even the idea was too risky. Even if he went by himself to check on the myth, if Frisk's intentions turned out to be malicious, Sans would be caught and monsters would be accused of stealing from the Capital, which would then cause several deaths.

But there really was no other way. Papyrus was willing to walk to the Capital on foot by this point, and would surely get himself killed. Sans rubbed a hand against his forehead. "Fine Papyrus, but this means i go first to check for trouble."

Papyrus bounced excitedly, convinced that the myth was being truthful when asking them to meet at the same place. "Okay Sans! But you will see when they are waiting there! Oh dear! What if they are hungry?" Sans tuned out while Papyrus freaked out in the background, trying to make spaghetti without any of the ingredients.

"Welp, I'm off then bro." Acknowledging Papyrus' answer with a nod, he prepared himself for the worst and felt as his bones were slowly transferred to the other side of his portal, deconstructing himself and reconstructing himself on the other side.

Sans looked around cautiously, waiting for soldiers to tackle him to the ground. He had summoned his Gaster skulls, for the reassurance and to give him some extra eyes. He glanced behind him, magic still casting a glow in the shaded alley. Where was the myth who had asked them to meet? It was five minutes past the time that Papyrus and Sans had visited last, but five minutes was a very short time. Sans fidgeted, something was off, but he couldn't spot anything that would make him uncomfortable, other than of course, being in enemy territory where he could be killed at any moment.

"Heya mister skeleton, didn't I tell you that I only let you go because of your brother? You must be pretty stupid to come here without him."

Sans let out a surprised yelp, whipping himself around to try and detect the source of the voice.

"I'm over here mister skeleton", Sans was turning in circles, barely holding back his skulls from blasting the entire alley.

"Jeez, you're so scared it's almost funny."

Frisk popped up from a nearby crate, laughing as Sans just barely held his Gaster skulls from immediately getting rid of the threat.

"Kid, don't scare me like that." Sans got rid of his skulls, which made him feel too vulnerable, but for the sake of Papyrus he would bear through it. He grinned at Frisk, who was looking around for his brother.

"Hey, where's Papyrus? I really like him, he's really nice." Frisk crawled out of the crate and stood in front of Sans. He was itching to run, but his brother really seemed to trust this myth. He weakly smiled.

"I'll go get him right now." Sans did the process over again, simply grabbing his brother while he was cooking. He tried to do this as fast as possible, trying to not leave the myth alone for too long.

"Wowie! Myth! See Sans! I knew that the myth was not lying when they said that they wanted to meet!" Papyrus was smiling widely, still holding a bowl in his left hand.

Frisk seemed to relax as Papyrus spoke, and began to jump with excitement as Sans observed with a careful eye.

No wonder Frisk took the form of what seemed to be a seven year old, they seemed to act like one too. Sans laughed on the inside as Papyrus picked the myth up and carried them on his shoulders, sneaking off to Frisk's house. Sans began to regret his decisions as he saw the road to Frisk's house. There was no way that they would make it there, two monsters in plain sight in the Capital was a big no no.

"Hey kid, I don't suppose you have a way for us to actually get there right? Seems a little dangerous for us to just walk there." Sans stated, gazing at the busy street. Even though it was dark, two skeletons would be quite easy to spot. Frisk only grinned widely.

"Don't worry! I got this all planned out!" Frisk jumped off of Papyrus' shoulders, flipping directly into the street. Sans and Papyrus watched from a safe distance, observing with confusion as the myth pulled out a stick and waved it in the air, screaming. Sans pulled Papyrus behind him, cursing softly, this would for sure draw out some soldiers. He knew this myth wasn't to be trusted.

Papyrus pushed past him though, and continued to watch in fascination as Frisk shooed the myths off the street like insects. Soon, the entire street was vacant, and only Frisk was left, grinning madly.

"Heh, told you guys that I had this." Sans still wasn't quite trusting. He followed closely as Frisk led Papyrus into an empty building, their house. The house was massive. From the street, the house seemed to be a store of some sort, maybe a shopping center. But now that he saw it, it was just a mansion. Greek style pillars and high ceilings made it seem luxurious. In actuality, now that he saw it, the actual house itself wasn't too large. Only the frontal view and first room was more than averagely large. The rest of the house was actually quite small. It felt homey and nice. A fireplace was set next to the kitchen, and several pillows laid haphazardly on the carpeted floors.

"Make yourselves at home!" Frisk slid off of Papyrus' shoulders and flopped onto a couch, completely sinking into the soft cushion. Sans sat next to Papyrus on another couch, staring at the tiny myth. Was this really the high ranking, terrifying source of power that Sans had seen a month ago?

Frisk gazed up at them questioningly as they rolled around in the fluff of the pillows. Realization dawned soon enough, and Frisk's smile tightened.

"Yeah… about the stealing…" Sans tensed up,"I'm letting it go, but from now on, just make sure to come here instead, alright? That food and supplies are imported here from other places you know. Without those, the myths here won't do that well. I have enough at my place to feed a lot of monsters. It'll be a lot safer too."

Sans' jaw bone dropped in shock. Of all the things that he expected to happen, that was not one of them. On the inside he was ecstatic. This meant that Papyrus would no longer have to make such dangerous runs with him and they could live somewhat peacefully. But he was still suspicious, from what he knew, a myth, especially a high ranking myth like the one in front of him, was supposed to be completely loyal to Chara, who currently despised the monsters.

Papyrus was shaking in joy next to him. "Wowie myth! That's really nice of you! Sans, do you know what this means?" Papyrus shook Sans back and forth excitedly. Frisk smiled.

"But why do that? You're supposed to be completely loyal to Chara, why help us?" Sans had to know, he was too suspicious, it was tiring.

Frisk's smile faltered. They lowered their head a bit.

"Yeah, you see, normally I would but… Chara hasn't been themself lately. They're so violent now, so mean. It really did start off as a joke. Chara just not themself right now." Frisk fiddled with their thumbs, glancing nervously at the skeleton brothers. "But you guys are trying to fix what Chara did right? So I'll help you guys!" And just like that, the kid was all smiles again.

Sans and Papyrus were still processing the news. Frisk and Chara sounded close. Frisk, if found out, could get them all killed. But it was a risk worth taking.

Papyrus beamed, lighting up the whole room with his happiness. "Myth! We will be back here tomorrow then, you seem like such a cool friend!" Frisk smiled as well.

"Thanks Papyrus, I'd really appreciate it. It gets a little lonely here."

Sans silently observed, it wasn't really his place to speak. He was forced to interact however, when the myth suddenly went up to him for a hug.

"Thank you guys, I really do want to help."

He stood, shocked, but slowly returned the gus, causing Papyrus get up to shower them in affection as well.

It felt...nice.


	4. Bonds

A routine was made. Sans and Papyrus would stop by whenever they could and play with Frisk. They would occasionally go for food or supplies, which Frisk was happy to share with them. A village wasn't really that hard to feed when Frisk was ranked so high up the power ladder. Every week or so, the skeletons would simply pop into the house, waiting for Frisk to show up before proceeding to goof around for as long as they could. There were a few close calls, sometimes Sans and Papyrus would show up when someone was visiting the house. Thankfully, Frisk covered for them, quickly hiding the arriving skeletons with a conveniently shaped lamp and kicking the visitors out of the room. From that day on, the living room was closed off to visitors.

The skeletons had apologized profusely, of course, but Frisk simply waved them off, telling them that they much preferred to talk with the brothers to the boring soldiers who would stop by.

The bond that began to form between the three quickly strengthened. Sans relaxed and decided to enjoy the time he had with the myth who was doing so much for them, and only wanted their friendship in return. So the brothers gladly gave the myth their trust and companionship.

Frisk turned out to be a very fun person to play with. Their rooms were covered in pillows and toys. Papyrus could barely stand the messy arrangement of the rooms, but adapted slowly. Games would be littered around the living room, most likely to keep the skeleton brothers busy while they waited for Frisk.

The three would talk for hours, recounting stories or just taking a nap together. Sans loved this new cycle. Papyrus was happy, his family had grown, and the monsters were content.

Of course, Sans and Papyrus had yet to tell the monsters of Snowdin where their food and supplies were coming from, and they were not looking forward to having that conversation with the usually happy town.

That day, Sans and Papyrus were lounging around the couches as usual, reading books that were placed on the shelves of Frisk's living room. They were just waiting for their friend to arrive. The two only had to wait a couple minutes before the slam of a door was heard. They both looked towards the door, watching worriedly as Frisk stumbled over to the couches and landed on top of the brothers. Frisk curled up next to them as Sans asked what was wrong.

"I had another argument with Chara today." And that was all that needed to be said. The two brothers were already aware of the unsteady relationship between the two former friends. Papyrus hugged the myth softly, trying to cheer them up.

"Frisk, why don't we head to Waterfall again today? I think that would make us all happy." Papyrus offered as he rose, pulling Frisk and Sans with him.

Sans used his power to slowly transfer them to the needed location. Waterfall was a very nice choice, and a place that the three visited often. The always empty plains and quiet river were often used as a picnic spot for the three friends. Many good memories were held in Waterfall. Sans couldn't understand why anyone would choose not to come here though, with the beautiful scenery and lovely plants.

The three arrived with a gentle landing. Sans held the other two up as they re-oriented themselves. Teleporting could be a bit jarring.

Frisk breathed in deeply and sighed. Sans quietly sat down in the field of glowing grass and watched as Papyrus hopped into a puddle. The trio went on like this, simply enjoying the peace of their environment until Frisk broke the silence. "Hey guys?"

Sans poked his head up from the flowers he was laying down in, Papyrus came over with a wet splat.

"Yes Frisk? What's wrong?" Papyrus questioned worriedly.

Frisk smiled, turning to the others. They stood up and offered a hand to Sans, who still hadn't gotten up. "Want to go flying?"

The reactions were a bit delayed. Papyrus jumped with joy as Sans gaped openly at the myth.

Flying meant that Frisk was going to transform into their true form, which would leave them vulnerable to attack. A myth's true form was a strength and a weakness. On one hand, a myth's true form could use their power to an insane degree, able to turn entire mountains to dust. On the other hand, the form would reveal their weakness, their exposed soul in the form of one of their body parts. If this section was hit, it would cause indescribable pain to the myth involved. The more powerful the myth, the bigger the weakness.

Sans was still staring as Frisk looked at Papyrus in confusion. He snapped out of it when Frisk's chest started to glow red. A tiny heart emerged from Frisk. Papyrus ad Sans watched, mesmerized, as the heart began to grow and shape into another form. The glowing object split into two parts, and those began to warp into a giant pair of wings. These wings were draconic in form, and were _massive_. Just one wing was large enough to cover Sans and Papyrus' whole house. They watched in awe as these wings lowered to match the growing form of the myth. Frisks body morphed and grew in size. When the body had stopped its transformation, a fully formed dragon was standing in front of them.

Sans looked on in complete amazement. He had never seen a myth transform before. Telling from the way that the wings were separated from the body when in transformation, he could tell the wings were the pieces that held Frisk's soul. His mind was struggling to comprehend how powerful Frisk must be to have a soul this large. Not just the wings were hug though. Frisk in general was massive. Their head itself was the size of a carriage. Stainless gray scales ran along Frisk's entire form. The claws were pure black, as long as San's arm. Intelligent brown eyes stared down at them as both brothers stared in amazement at their friend.

"F-Frisk? Kiddo, have I ever told you how glad we are that you're you?" Sans stammered out, gaping at the huge beast.

Papyrus' jaw was on the floor at this point, and he was on the verge of screaming in awe. A dragon! "Wowie Frisk!" was all he could force out.

Frisk simply chuckled, a surprisingly deep sound as they leaned down to pluck the brothers off the the ground, making both squeak from the sudden location change. Frisk helped them find a good place to hold on to, which ended up being their horns, which Sans and Papyrus deemed safe enough to hang onto. Both skeletons hung on for dear life as they prepared to fly.

Frisk made one more questioning sound to the two seated on their head, to which Sans and Papyrus responded with much enthusiasm. Frisk leaned low and brought their wings high above their head, trying to get as much air as they can underneath them. The wings were brought down with a mighty flap, and several more were needed until Frisk was airborne, bringing the two with them. Sans and Papyrus hung on tightly until Frisk's head stopped moving, instead, opening their eyes to absorb the stunning sight before them.

Sans was speechless. Waterfall was already one of the most beautiful places Sans had ever seen, but to be in the air while looking, it was a sight to die for. Frisk hummed contently underneath them, catching their gasps of awe as Frisk soared through the cool air of the night. Breathing may have been a problem for normal creatures, but the skeletons had no need for such necessities.

All three simply enjoyed each other's company as they flew above Waterfall, relaxing and forgetting all their worries. There was nothing to worry about in the sky. No town to feed or bloodthirsty ruler to deal with. It was simply a group of friends peacefully enjoying each other's presence.

It was all cut short however, because Frisk was soon growing tired, and morning was approaching. It could be dangerous to fly in daylight, where anyone could see them. Frisk landed gently in a field of glowing grass, letting both brothers regain their footing and slide down their neck. Frisk slowly transformed back into their standard form, remaining laid down. Sans and Papyrus were tired as well, but were still simply glowing from happiness. The flight would be something that Sans would remember for ages.

All three lied in the grass, watching and laughing as the world shifted around them, returning them to the house they could all call home at that point.


	5. Yikes

None of this was supposed to happen. Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus had been so careful. How had things gone so wrong?

They had been caught. Someone had seen the three in their time together. They witnessed the friendship of two monsters and a myth. And what did they do? They panicked. The myth who saw this panicked and told the authorities, who of course, told Chara.

To say that Chara had been angry was a severe misconception. They were almost breathing fire as they walked into the Judgment hall, facing their childhood friend who was kneeling, surrounded by guards.

Frisk's hands were cased in a red magic, cutting off the power coming from their soul. There was no way to escape. Sans and Papyrus watched from a magic transmission tool that was used to broadcast the scene to all monsters and myths. This was to show others of course, what Chara would do to people guilty of treason.

Frisk held their head low, not meeting Chara's eyes as they stalked their way to the kneeling myth. Sans and Papyrus watched in growing horror as Chara's leg came back, only to come back full force, meeting Frisk's stomach with a sharp crack. Frisk was forced even lower as the pain from the blow caused blood to well up in their mouth.

Chara screamed in fury. "Deny it!" they screeched."Tell me it was just a rumor!" They were almost frothing at the mouth in rage, glaring down at the hunched myth. "You" they grit out,"Of all people to betray me, it just had to be you."

Frisk smiled bitterly. "What? You'd believe a commoner over me? Why Chara, I thought we were friends." Their sarcasm and mocking smile was only rewarded with pain. Chara kicked the side of their face, knocking Frisk over to the side. Even in a body of a child, it was apparent how much Chara's attacks hurt. Blood was beginning to drip from Frisk's mouth. Chara actually smiled as they swiped a spear from a nearby guard, thrusting the weapon deep into Frisk's thigh. Frisk let out a gurgling scream.

Sans tried to cover Papyrus' eyes, trying to stop him from seeing what that horrible thing was doing to their myth friend. But Papyrus simply held the hand back down, watching in horror as Chara continued to kick Frisk.

"You, I thought you'd be the one who'd stay with me forever. You promised me that you would stay by my side!" Chara quickly swiped at their face, masking tears as they continued to kick at the bloodied form on the ground. Frisk coughed, smiling grimly.

"And I will stick with that promise. I promised Chara that I would follow them until the end. I didn't promise whoever replaced them. You aren't the person I made that promise to. Chara would never do this."

Frisk tensed, waiting for more blows to come, yet only silenced followed. They looked up hesitantly. Chara was completely still, their head shadowing their blank face. Chara began to turn, walking away slowly. They walked, only stopping to say words that echoed in Frisk's ears.

"Take them to the White Room, I don't need them anymore."

Even the guards seemed shocked by those words. The White Room was a room that not even Chara used anymore. This was a room made for getting information out of enemies. This room was one where Chara themself would toy with an enemy, testing their power on them before leaving them in the room for an unspecified amount of time. All creatures feared this room. Of course, once released, the person was usually not even able to form coherent sentences.

What Chara didn't know, however, was that Frisk had one monster friend with a very nifty gift. And with Frisk in a room with no form of security, it would be very easy to escape after Chara left. Yet, that still allowed Chara to spend three whole days with Frisk. Even if Frisk would not be left there for their mind to break, so much time with the furious monarch would do nothing good for their physical health.

Papyrus let out a gasp as he watched the guards drag Frisk into a corridor, leaving only a pool of blood where Frisk laid. Sans tried to console his brother, turning away from the screen to wrap Papyrus into a hug.

"We'll save them bro, don't you worry."

Sans thought it all over. He had to plan everything right so that all three of them didn't die. To teleport in after the three days were up could mean saving Frisk from waiting any longer, but if Chara was still in the room, it would make things impossibly difficult to deal with.

He looked guiltily at the magic screen once again. Three days, it was only three days. It would be nothing to someone as powerful as Frisk. Yet he had his doubts that he proceeded to bury deep into his mind. Frisk would make it.

Only three days until Sans would rescue them.

Only three days that Frisk would be with a vengeful Chara.

Only three days that Papyrus and Sans would be waiting, looking at the clock, begging for time to pass quicker.

Only three days until Sans could be happy with his family again.


	6. Sans is just too punny

This was bad

This was really, really bad.

Sans was mentally freaking himself out. It would be around five hours until the brothers would start the hopefully successful rescue.

Papyrus was also chewing at the couch in his worry. So many things could go wrong. One mistake and they were all finished.

The plan sounded quite simple. They would teleport into the castle, find the location of the room, teleport there, rescue Frisk, and teleport somewhere far _far_ away. But Sans had spent the past three days listing all the scenarios that could go wrong. Frisk could be dead by the time they got there, they could get caught before locating the room Frisk was held in, Chara could find them, Papyrus could get hurt. Sans refused to think of the last option too much.

Four hours now.

Sans wanted to scream. Waiting was unbearable. The skeleton brothers had decided to wait five hours after time was up, hopefully letting everything settle and making sure Chara was not in the room. Papyrus had bagged him to leave sooner, but Sans knew the horrible things that would happen should they be caught. The dictator of their land seemed to be extraordinarily aggressive lately, likely due to Frisk's betrayal.

Three hours.

Sans floated in the air, keeping himself there with his magic. He needed to use his power before it burst on him. The stress buildup did nothing for his already agitated magic. Maybe he should get himself some ketchup.

Two hours.

Sans was sure that if he had hair, he'd have pulled it out by now. His non existent stomach was twisting itself into knots. If this went on any longer, he was sure to throw up all the ketchup he had consumed. Sans looked towards Papyrus' room. Was he as nervous as Sans was? Sans sure hoped not.

One hour.

Sans called to Papyrus. They had to get ready, as ready as they could be. Both skeletons began to dress into their regular attire. Hopefully it would help to calm their minds. Papyrus, being the skeletal embodiment of happiness and purity, packed some spaghetti, convinced that the myth would need his magical cooking to cheer them up. Sans, of course, was too lazy to pack anything other than some bandages and a few herbs.

It was time.

Sans silently hugged his brother. It may be dangerous, but Sans couldn't even think of doing this without his dear brother by his side. It was too dangerous to ask anyone else. As much as Sans wanted to hear Undyne's enthusiastic scream as she bashed guards' skulls together, she would probably leave the myth to die. Now that he met Frisk, it really was sad to see the hatred that both races had for each other.

"Sans. Are you sure you're alright? The Great Papyrus wants to save the myth, but we can wait more if you are nervous."

Sans shook his head in reply. There was no way he was waiting any longer. He owed Frisk too much to leave them in that cursed castle.

He looked at Papyrus, smiling as he began to transfer them to the castle.

To his credit, he didn't know that the room had been turned into a storage room. They came crashing down on the spot he remembered as a floor, only to be met with various shields and rather pointy weapons. Sans hurriedly stopped them before they continued to make noise, though the initial crash had echoed around the storage room. Both brothers cringed. There was no way the guards had not heard the disastrous entrance.

They hurried scrambled into the corner, using magic to move a curtain in front of them.

"Who caused this?" Sans looked around his curtain, watching the guards as they glanced around nervously.

The short guard shivered."Y-you guys don't think this place is haunted, r-right?"

"That's ridiculous. No such thing as ghosts."

"Yeah, obviously one of us must've caused it."

"..."

"I didn't see anything if you guys didn't."

"Deal."

Sans snickered behind his cover. If all the guards here were like this, the mission may be a bit more fun than he'd expected. Papyrus was too busy staring at the 'totally unacceptable' mess they left behind as Sans began to gently remove the cloth.

" _Sans_ , we can't just leave this mess for the myths to clean up! Hurry up and help me clean!"

Papyrus was already partially done when Sans turned around to sigh at his brother. As much as Sans loved his brother, did he really have to be such a neat freak? Sans peeled a paper out of his pocket, using a ketchup packet to write out his message.

Papyrus looked around. Where was Sans? His lazybones brother was nowhere to be seen. Papyrus groaned.

He continued cleaning until the shine of ketchup caught his eye. Only one person would have ketchup with them wherever they went.

He picked up the note, reading the red message slowly.

And immediately held back a scream of pure rage.

 _Sorry bro, don't have the backbone for it. But finish before I get too bonely. Good luck, it looked like a skeleton of work to do._

Sans chuckled. Papyrus would no doubt be furious when faced with hs puns. It wasn't his fault he was just so _punny_. He held back a snort, trying to school his expression into a neutral. He was glad for the break. The tension and pressure was about to crush him. The consequences for the smallest mistake could turn out too big to handle. Sans gripped the wall in front of him, looking backward towards his bro, who was heading toward him now. He had no clue where Frisk was. He didn't exactly plan for this. Sans internally panicked. What would he do now?

He took deep, calming breathes. Now wasn't the time to freak out, Frisk was counting on them. They would just...wander around without being caught until they had a chance to kidnap a guard. Sans nodded, yeah, that would work. He waved Papyrus over, conveying the plan to him in hushed whispers. It'd be better if Papyrus did not talk during their time in the castle. His voice somehow sounded loud when whispering.

"But remember, If anything goes wrong, we need to _go_. Even if we haven't gotten to Frisk yet, us being dead won't help the kid much more." Sans could tell that the thought of leaving their friend behind tore at Papyrus' non existent heart. He didn't like it either, but they were more useful alive than dead.

Sans whipped his head around, there was a pair of footsteps approaching their position. He listened carefully to the sound. There seemed to be only a single guard, like the rest of the patrols, but Sans had to be careful.

He held up his hand, allowing it to glow a bright cian. With a single flick, the guard was brought directly in front of them, gaping in shock. Sans wasted no time in quickly pulling the guard down to eye level and holding a hand over the panicked guard's mouth, muffling their cries. He slowly pulled them closer, making sure to sound as terrifying as he probably looked.

"Heya pal, I was wondering if you could do me a quick favor?" Sans growled out, summoning his gaster skulls. He could feel the guard shaking under his magic.

"I just need you to tell me how to get to my friend. The name's Frisk, heard of 'em?" Sans questioned, looking into the myth's terrified eyes.

Sans felt the weight of Papyrus' hand as it clamped down on his shoulder, probably telling him to not go too far. He almost rolled his eyes, as if he'd ever harm anyone in front of his brother.

"So, that sound good to you?" Sans rolled his eyes over to stare directly at the guard, who was now letting out quiet whimpering sounds. "If you tell me what I need to know without screaming, I won't throw you out the window." Sans manipulated his gaster skulls to open their mouths, glowing with pure power. "But tell anyone and I'll hunt you down, got it buddy?"

The guard nodded frantically, eyeing the skulls with sheer terror. Sans snickered under his breath, the poor myth would wet themself if they got any worse. He lowered his hand slowly.

"C-Commander Frisk is down the h-hall to the left, fifth door, c-can't miss it!" The tiny guard whimpered out, trying desperately to run. Sans sighed and released his magic, watching as the poor myth scampered hurriedly out the door.

"Sans, were you not too harsh on them? I did not even get to give them spaghetti to make them feel better." Papyrus murmured out, eyeing Sans. Sans sighed.

"Sorry bro, the stress is really getting to me. Feeling _bone_ -tired right now." He winked, watching Papyrus let out a muffled groan into his scarf. But as much as Sans could joke, there was no time to waste.

He slowly crept from pillar to pillar, keeping an eye out for his brother and other guards that may show up. Sans grinned, turns out that guard took his threat quite seriously.

The brothers crept closer and closer to the door that supposedly held their friend inside. It was guarded by two guards who held some very nasty looking spears. Papyrus inched a little closer to his brother, seeking the familiar comfort of Sans.

Sans wasted no time in quickly whipping out his magic, grabbing both myths before they could even yelp and knocking them out cold. He dropped the limp bodies on the ground, stepping over them carelessly. They had to hurry now, as soon as the sentries saw the guards knocked out, alarms were sure to be raised. He made sure Papyrus was behind him when he reached to open the door, there was no reason for Papyrus to see whatever Chara had done to their dear friend.

Sans opened the door cautiously, sweeping the area for any sign of the cruel leader. His eyes landed on a figure, slumped on the ground. His eye sockets widened in shock. Papyrus made a questioning sound behind him.

Sans reached out a shaking hand, looking to see if the myth was awake, assessing Frisk's condition while doing so.

They were lying on their side, face hidden away from Sans. Only a single chain attached the myths ankle to the wall. Apparently Chara held no fear of opposition from the smaller myth. Frisks arms and legs were bleeding with various cuts, but while it was severe, it wasn't what Sans was shocked about. What had Sans covering his mouth in horror were the state of Frisk's wings.

The word _traitor_ met his eyes, dripping with blood.

The very soul of Frisk had now been branded with wounds that would never fade.


End file.
